Shield of Night
by Andrea Sinisterra
Summary: [OneShot] Symbolic language. It fell upon her, washing her over like tidal waves of Poseidon’s ire, angry and slanting, crashing into her existence and leaving her gasping, panting, and delirious.


**Shield of Night**  
By Andrea Sinisterra  
Rated M  
Romance  
_Standard Disclaimers Apply_

Author's Note: Let's talk symbolism! SO, I rated this M because it IS NC-17, you just have to get the clues. If you don't get it, well, never mind then; it's been a long while that I haven't written anything with a symbolic connotation. AND, it's short! Around 700 words, so I know you won't grow bored.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It burned her. The snake scorched her skin to the bone, past her marrow, sinking like a whispered secret into her soul; deeper further still, right there where she could not even see it. It fell upon her, washing her over like tidal waves of Poseidon's ire, angry and slanting, crashing into her existence and leaving her gasping, panting, and delirious.

She opened her eyes through tremulous quakes, the snake receding from her chest, her stomach, falling dormant and unconscious for precious moments before it rose again like a mighty phoenix out from the flames, to strike its vengeance upon her willing limbs. Those limbs which lay useless and in pain around her, locked up in passion as they waited for their punisher to inflict his torture upon them once again.

And oh, she smiled, what a sweet torture it was—so welcomed and in demand. Her punisher, she thought, her own Adonis at her side, wrecking havoc upon her body with the strength and swiftness of his art; the baritones of his voice seducing her like Zeus' spells upon the helpless peasant women, demanding surrender as they lay at his feet, anxious and expecting.

And he rose then, her own Poseidon, her own deity. He rose over her and let his spell wash over her entire being, setting his sail to drift astray, allowing her to cruise her own mantra of longing and passion, slurred words spoken as if fallen from a drunken man's tongue. The whispers slithered over them, careening beyond control, the decibels rising higher upon the highest zeniths. Her own acme, her own torment, her own bliss.

The waters receding, broken and spent she laid, weary and breathless with her god on her bay. No words have yet fallen from her Egyptian god's lips, or was he Maya and not Greek? She had continued to fail trying to set his resemblance to some deity from the past; Roman or Aztec? Oriental or austral?

When did men develop such beseeching eyes? They used no known spells, or wicked magic to drive their victims to their deaths… Yet, here he was, bare in all his mightiness, solid and firm, spent and worn out, covered in a sheen of sweat that made him slide seductively on her skin. Those blue depths, so dark they seemed black, shone in their askance, observing all that she was, daring to find all those jewels she hid inside. And yet, his eyes spoke more than his lips ever did, their flashes were resonant, striking and quick.

And she dared close her eyes this time, as those unwilling lips chose to dance a tandem on her skin instead. They fluttered, whispered and conquered all that refused to surrender. By dusk, with the elemental beam breaking through the overwhelmed darkness, her deity fell asleep. A memory of burning fingertips, scorching kisses and rampaging snakes, the remembrance of stone, water and pleasure, the willingness of temptation and surrender. It cascaded over her, washing and colliding with the sun's beams as they traced a path of light to his dormant being.

At last, it seemed, she allowed her eyes to indefinitely close, letting herself drown in the pleasure of the comfort he bestowed, letting the warmth and latent passion cruise through the receding waves. Hoping, expecting, anticipating her own falling once again, dreaming and remembering their helpless dance, letting the strokes accompany her to that dreamland no light ever entered; melting like burning wax to be forever molded to him; craving to become a part of him, to drown in him beyond existence, to live and stay beside him for perpetuity, to travel the world right to those places where time refused to go. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, encased in those passionate wants, her wishes of becoming so much more in his eyes, of seeing the light through his eyes.

And by then, after torturous hours of delirious wishing and hoping, she drifted asleep, not seeing the light in his smile, or even noticing as he left their haven and allowed the light to awash them for the very first time.

_The_ _End. _


End file.
